Changes
by Cryssii
Summary: A step is taken to change the course of a certain relationship.


Glowing eyes pierced through the inky blackness, their harsh amber colouring illuminating the silky shade. Pupils dilated and rolled to follow the movements of a figure in their sights, slowing keeping track of the unsuspecting form. Lips curled back into a mischievous smile, glistening teeth divulging that gleamed with saliva. A female outline was hunched in the shadows, cowering away from the light as she sought out her prey. Vibrations rumbled from her throat, a guttural sounds rippling from her mouth as she lay in wait. She kneaded the cold, solid ground below her, inching closer towards her next victim. Rocking on her back legs, she squared her shoulders and wriggled her rump as she prepared to pounce. Just one more second... She pushed off of her back legs and launched herself into the air, arms stretched out before her. She let out a cry but her tone had suddenly changed, she no longer sounded feral in fact; she sounded almost childish.

She let out a squeal of, "Equius!" as she collided with him, knocking him over and forcing the both of them to the floor, slumped in a bundle. Tail quivering with amusement, she giggled and clung to her friend, pawing at his chest as she nestled into him, snuggling against his warm body. The sound she emitted closely resembling that of a purr. Equius regained his posture and held the small feline in his gaze, looking down at her as she curled up in his lap. "Nepeta, perhaps there is a gentler way to express your greetings. I wouldn't want for you to come to any harm." Nepeta giggled and rolled onto her back, staring up at him with wide eyes, batting at his hair with her free hand. "You worry too much!"

Equius gently brushed a tangle out of her kinked hair before ridding her hat of the dust that lingered there. "You mean too much to me to for me to allow you to hurt yourself." Nepeta smiled warmly at him, a smile which he returned crookedly as she pushed against him again, rubbing her head on his chest and nuzzling in. She then let out a sigh of content. The male troll took her by the shoulders, lifting her up slightly and turning her to face towards him, "Promise me you will be careful out there."

Nepeta squirmed and wriggled free from his grip, padding round in a circle on his lap again before sitting on his crossed legs, still facing him. "Blaaarg. I always act carefurrly when I'm outside," She muttered, emphasising the r's on her ridiculous cat pun. She peered up at him through her fringe, pushing her hat off of her head to reveal a scruffy nest of hair, her horns sticking out predominantly. Equius returned her look, watching her through the darkened lenses of his glasses, her image fragmented slightly due to the prominant cracks. He hesitated for a second before placing one of his large hands on the side of her face, stroking her cheek rhythmatically with his thumb, his eyes staring into her own. There was a long silence where they remained still before Equius acted, he used his hand and pulled the smaller troll towards him.

And he kissed her.

Her eyes flew wide open as his warm lips captured her own and her cheeks pooled with blood, flushing olive green. She held still for a moment as he pressed his mouth against her own before very slowly allowing her eyes to slide shut, returning the kiss. She took hold of his arms as their lips brushed together, shifting her body so she could wrap her legs around his waist. A small bead of sweat rolled down the blue blood's cheek as Nepeta took over the kiss, her small hands clinging onto his clothes before pushing him down so she was on top of him.

Truth be told, they were a very good match for each other. Nepeta was a huntress, she hunted her prey and devoured it while Equius longed for the domination so as their mouths locked together it seemed like an ideal pairing.

When they finally released each other, Nepeta blinked rapidly before retreating back a few steps. She stumbled backwards, only to end up tripping on her tail; she hit the ground with a small _thud. _What were they doing? They were moirails, not matesprits. Right? She stared at him and cocked her head to the side, her mouth still parted slightly as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Equius pulled himself to his knees, starting to frown as she moved away from him. "What's the matter?" He demanded, his question drifting across the small gap between them. "I- I thought you wanted this." The little feline sat up, did she want this? It was a little hard to tell; she couldn't deny how her heart had fluttered like a bird trapped in a cage when he had kissed her though. Maybe she did, it was hard to hide that they were close; perhaps they were destined to be more than moirails, a deeper red might be in order.

She moved across the floor on all fours, sauntering towards him with a peculiar look etched onto her face. She stretched up until their eyes were level with each other, the only audible thing was Equius' ragged breathing mingling with the soft rasps that escaped Nepeta. His breath was hot against her skin as she drew closer though the air seemed to get caught in his throat as she neared him; their lips were mere inches apart for the second time. She diverted her face and pulled herself to his ear, nipping gently at the lobe with her fangs. "I do want this," she whispered.

She navigated her lips back to his again, hovering dangerously close to them so that she could even smell his warm scent on his breath. She allowed her hands to slide behind his head, her fingers tangling with his dark hair. She pressed their mouths together once again, her heart flaring as their lips moved in unison. When she drew back again, she couldn't keep a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes glistening, happiness dancing within their depths. She lowered her nimble frame back down until she was seated again, pressing herself against the sturdy figure of Equius. It was there that she settked, nestled in his arms and purring contentedly.

As for Equius, a rare emotion named joy washed over him and he sat for a while conemplating the feeling. Small snuffling sounds escaped Nepeta as she slowly drifted off into a gentle slumber, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she slept. He found himself smiling again, it was an unintentional response, a reaction that happened automatically as he looked down on her resting form. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. The rush of affection that shot through him was quite shocking. He couldn't recall ever feeling this strongly about another and he knew a lot about what it was to feel strong. He lifted his hand and held it over her small frame, she looked so fragile, blissfully unaware of the world around her. The troll hesitated for a moment before gently laying his hand on her waist, his fingers curling around the curves of her body.

He remained deadly still so not to wake her, his own eyes sliding shut as he lost himself in thought. So this was what love was, huh?


End file.
